Anarquismo e Crime
Liberdade Individual Benjamin Tucker (Original em Inglês) Sr. B. W. Ball escreveu um artigo no índice criticando o anarquismo sem ter se familiarizado com os fundamentos dessa filosofia. A seguir a resposta: O principal argumento do Sr. Ball contra nós, começado brevemente, é esse: Onde o crime existe, força deve haver para reprimí-lo. Quem nega isso? Certamente não o Liberty; certamente não os Anarquistas. O anarquismo não é o renascimento da não-resistência, embora possa ser não-resistente em sua classificação. A direção do ataque do Sr. Ball implica que nós deixaríamos outros cometerem roubos, estupros, assassinatos e estragos dentro da comunidade sem levantar um dedo para impedir seus trabalhos brutais e sangrentos. Ao contrário, nós somos os mais severos inimigos da invasão de pessoas e bens, e porém, ocupados principalmente em destruir suas causas, então não tenha nenhuma dúvida contra tal tratamento heróico de manifestações imediatas como circunstâncias e a sabedoria pode dizer. É verdade que olhamos ao longe, ao desaparecimento definitivo da necessidade do uso da força, mesmo com a finalidade de reprimir o crime, mas isso, embora nela envolvido como um resultado necessário, não é de maneira alguma uma condição necessária da abolição do Estado. Em oposição ao Estado, portanto, nós não negamos a proposição do Sr. Ball, mas de maneira distinta afirmanos e enfatizamos isso. Nós fazemos guerra contra o Estado como principal invasor do indivíduo e da propriedade, como causa substancial de todo crime e miséria que existe, como em si mesmo o maior criminoso existente. Ele fabrica criminosos muito mais rapidamente do que pune. Ele existe para criar e sustentar privilégios que produzem caos social e econômico. É o único suporte dos monopólios que concentra riqueza e instrução nas mãos de poucos e dispersa pobreza e ignorância às massas populares, para o aumento da desigualdade e aumento da criminalidade, diretamente proporcionais. Ele protege minorias roubando a maioria por métodos sutís demais para serem compreendidos pelas vítimas, e depois punem os membros indisciplinados da maioria na tentativa de saquear outros por métodos muito simples e fáceis de se reconhecer o Estado como legítimo, coroando seus ultrajes por iludir os estudiosos e filósofos da marca do Sr. Ball em debates, como desculpa para sua existência infame, a necessidade de reprimir o crime que constantemente cria. Sr. Ball - à sua honra seja dito, - durante os dias anti-escravidão, foi um abolicionista firme. Ele desejava ardentemente a abolição da escravatura. Sem dúvida ele se lembra de quantas vezes ele se encontrou com o argumento de que a escravidão era necessária para manter os negros analfabetos fora da corrupção, e que seria perigoso para dar liberdade a essa massa de ignorância. Sr. Ball esses dias exergou através do sofismo de tal raciocínio, e sabia que aqueles que o incitam fizeram isso para dar alguma cor de justificação moral para sua conduta de vida de luxo no trabalho forçada de escravos. Ele provavelmente estava acostumado a responder-lhes com alguma coisa assim: "É a instituição da escravidão que mantém os negros na ignorância, e justificar a escravidão no terreno de sua ignorância é a razão de um círculo e pede a mesma pergunta na questão." Hoje o Sr. Ball - novamente, em sua honra seja dito - é um abolicionista religioso. Ele deseja ardentemente a abolição, ou pelo menos o desaparecimento, da Igreja. Quão frequentemente ele deve ter encontrado ou ouvido de um padre que, enquando disposto a privadamente admitir que as doutrinas da Igreja são um conjunto de delírios, argumenta que a religião é necessária para manter a superstição-mantendo as massa em ordem, e que sua libertação da sujeição mental em que os detém seria equivalente à sua precipitação em dissipação desenfreadal, libertinagem, e a última ruína. O Sr. Ball vê claramente através da falácia de tal lógica, e sabe que aqueles que a usam, o fazem para ganhar um estatuto moral em que se levanta para recolher os honorários do pobres tolos que não sabem melhor do que pagá-los. Nós podemos imaginar ele respondendo com uma desculpável indignação: "Patifes astutos, vocês sabem muito bem que é sua igreja que satura as pessoas com a superstição, e que justificar sua existência no terreno dessa superstição é pôr a carroça à frente dos bois e assumir o próprio ponto em disputa." Agora, nós anarquistas somos abolicionistas políticos. Nós desejamos seriamente a abolição do Estado. Nossa posição sobre essa questão é paralela em muitos aspectos àqueles abolicionistas clericais e os abolicionistas da escravatura. Mas nesse caso o Sr. ball - à sua desgraça deve ser dito - toma o lado dos tiranos contra os abolicionistas, e levanta o grito tão freqüentemente levantados contra ele: O Estado é necessário para manter os ladrões e assassinos em subordinação, e, se não fosse o Estado, todos nós seríamos enforcados nas ruas e as nossas gargantas cortadas em nossas camas. Como o Sr. Ball olhou através do sofisma de seus oponentes, vemos agora através do dele, precisamente similar ao deles, embora saibamos que não é ele, mas os capitalistas que usam isso para cegar as pessoas com o objeto real da instituição em que eles estão autorizados a extorquir do trabalho a maior parte de seus produtos. Nós respondemos a ele como ele fez a seus oponentes, e de um modo não muito bem humorado: Você não enxerga que é o Estado que cria as condições que dão a luz ladrões e assassinos, e justificar sua existência em razão da prevalência de roubos e assassinatos é um processo lógico em cada parte tão absurdo como aqueles usados para derrotar os seus esforços para abolir a escravidão e a Igreja? De uma vez por todas, então, não nos opomos à pena de ladrões e assassinos; opomo-nos à sua fabricação. Bem aqui, Sr. Ball, deve atacar-nos ou não. The makers of party platforms, the writers of newspaper editorials, the pounders of pulpit-cushions, and the orators of the stump, who are just now blending their voices in frantic chorus to proclaim the foreign origin of evil and to advocate therefore the exclusion of the foreign element from American soil, should study the figures compiled by the Rev. Frederick Howard Wines from the tenth census reports and presented by him to the congress of the National Prison Association lately held in Boston. Such of these shriekers as are provided with thinkers may find in these statistics food for thought. From them it appears that, though the ratio of crime among our foreign-born population is still very much higher than the ratio among our native population, the former ratio, which in 1850 was more than five times as high as the latter, in 1880 was less than twice as high. And it further appears that, if crimes against person and property are alone considered, the two ratios stand almost exactly on a level, and that the ratio of foreign-born criminals tends to exceed that of native criminals in proportion as the catalog of "crimes" is extended to cover so-called offenses against public morals, public policy, and society. In other words, the percentage of natives who steal, damage, burn, assault, kidnap, rape and kill is about as large as the percentage of foreigners of similarly invasive tendencies, and the percentage of foreign-born law-breakers exceeds that of native law-breakers only because the foreign-born are less disposed than the natives to obey those laws which say that people shall not drink this or eat that or smoke the other; that they shall not love except under prescribed forms and conditions; that they shall not dispose or expose their persons except as their rulers provide; that they shall not work or play on Sunday or blaspheme the name of the Lord; that they shall not gamble or swear; that they shall not sell certain articles at all, or buy certain others without paying a tax for the privilege, and that they shall not mail, own, or read any obscene literature except the Bible. That is to say, again, people who happen to have been born in Europe are no more determined to invade their fellow-men than are people who happen to have been born in America, but that the latter are much more willing to be invaded and trampled upon than any other people on earth. Which speaks very well, in Liberty's opinion, for the foreigners, and makes it important for our own liberty and welfare to do everything possible to encourage immigration. But, say the shriekers, these foreigners are Anarchists and Socialists. Well, there's some truth in that; as a general rule, the better people are, the more Anarchists and Socialists will be found among them. This, too, is a fact which the tenth census proves. Now, in what class of foreigners in this country do the Anarchists and Socialists figure most largely? Certainly not among the Chinese or the Irish or the Cubans or the Spaniards or the Italians or the Australians or the Scotch or the French or the English or the Canadians. But these are the only foreigners except the Russians who make a poorer showing in point of criminality than the native Americans. To find in this country any considerable number of Anarchists and Socialists of foreign birth, we must go to the Russians, the Germans, the Poles, the Hungarians, and the Bohemians. The statistics show, however, that the Russians are almost as orderly as Americans, the Germans exactly as orderly, the Poles more orderly, and the Hungarians and Bohemians more than twice as orderly. Moral: If the defenders of privilege desire to exclude from this country the opponents of privilege, they should see to it that Congress omits the taking of the eleventh census. For the eleventh census, if taken, will undoubtedly emphasize these two lessons of the tenth: first, that foreign immigration does not increase dishonesty and violence among us, but does increase the love of liberty; second, that the population of the world is gradually dividing into two classes, Anarchists and criminals. Categoria:Escritos de Benjamin Tucker